


Perfect

by Viderian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, One-Sided Love, Orihime’s PoV, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: Set during season 5.Orihime wonders about her feelings towards Rukia and Ichigo, and their feelings for each other.





	Perfect

After the incident with those strange hollow spirits, Ichigo was a complete wreck. Nobody knew what was wrong with him. He was so distant and wouldn’t talk to anybody, and if he did it was so quiet and short. I saw what happened that day, but why was he like that afterwards? It was like he gave up during the fight! 

He arrived there to protect me because I couldn’t take them on by myself. That’s how it always is. Ichigo is always there to protect me and all his friends, but what can I do? I’m the one who constantly needs to be rescued. I only get in his way. 

He’d show up to school covered in bandages, not as bad as my own injuries, but still. He looked so lost in thought and… scared. Like something was watching him, eating away at his soul and waiting for him to look away for even a second to kill him! When I’d greet him and ask if he was okay, he’d just barely even respond. Like I wasn’t there. I was just a bother to him. 

But Rukia was there for him. She kicked him out of his depression so fast it was incredible. When she dragged him by his hair to come talk to me and hit him to say what he really needed to say, he’d say it. And the light was back in his eyes. It took no effort, no time at all; she was perfect for him. 

I knew I was jealous, I hated the word so much and hated even more to admit it. But I wasn’t sure who I was jealous of. Rukia is such a good person; she’s kind, gentle, strong, and intelligent and so, so nice. She was beautiful, she was courageous, she was everything. It didn’t take much to know Ichigo and Rukia liked each other very much, you could tell just by how they look at each other. I knew I liked Ichigo, but I was starting to think that I even liked Rukia… 

I began to realize those smiles she’d give me when we first met we’re all fake while she was pretending to be a student at our school, but then those smiles turned genuine over time. Neither of them could possibly like me back, not when they were so close and how they always had each other’s back. 

I buried my face in my pillow, trying not to cry, but the tears just wouldn’t stop. Rukia liked Ichigo. She liked him a lot. If soul reapers were able to feel love, that might even be the case. He risked his life so many times when he went to the Soul Society just to save her. I don’t know if Rukia ever saved his life in that way before, but I think she has in many other ways. Oh Rukia… You’re too perfect in every way. Violet eyes and jet black hair, not to mention her smile. My heart would pump so hard whenever she’d smile, but I’d always pass it off as friendship. She and Ichigo were everything to me. They were perfect.

But who was I to get in their way.


End file.
